Rouge écarlate
by SunWings
Summary: Nous savons que le Prof n'a pas complètement disparu. La preuve, il fait encore quelques apparition de temps à autres. Mais que se serait-il passer si il s'était donner la mort? L'émission serait t'elle comme celle que nous connaissons actuellement? SLG Prof/Panda (Pandrof) Death fic.


Premier pas sur ce site. Je débarque avec un Pandrof (Panda/Prof) tout droit sortie de... Ma tête? Dans tous les cas je remercie Elena Carreira pour avoir corrigée mes fautes. (Tes yeux vont bien, chouquette?)

**Disclaimer: Mathieu et ces personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas! Et si Mathieu (Coucou!) demande la suppression de ce OS, je m'exécuterais sans rechigner!**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était neuf heures du matin et tout le monde était réveillé chez les Sommet. Normal, ils allaient tourner le premier épisode de la saison quatre de Salut les Geeks! Juste avant le tournage, Mathieu prit à part le Prof pour lui parler.

"-Prof… Commença-t-il.  
"-Oui Mathieu?  
-Je suis désolé mais…la rubrique Science Infuse va, pour la saison quatre, être remplacée par l'Instant Panda…  
-Qu'est-ce que…Tu me vire de l'émission!? S'exclama le Prof.  
-Tu feras quelques apparitions de temps en temps!"

Le Prof jeta un regard à Maître Panda et vit que ce dernier regardait le sol avec un air gêné. Preuve qu'il savait se qu'il se passait. Il se reconcentra sur Mathieu. Il ouvrit la bouche et les seuls mots qu'il prononça furent:  
"- Mathieu Sommet, je te hais!"  
Puis il partit en vitesse vers son labo, en espérant que personne n'avait vu les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Il s'écroula sur son lit et laissa les larmes mouiller son visage. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Pendant quelques instants il resta face au miroir présent dans la salle. Après quelques minutes passées à regarder les larmes couler sur ses joue via le miroir, il balança son poing devant lui, et son reflet se brisa. (Hé hop! Sept ans de malheur!) Il récupéra l'éclat le plus tranchant et partit s'asseoir au milieu du labo.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Maître Panda était bien loin de se douter de se qu'il se passait. Il voulait s'excuser auprès du Prof. Arrivé devant la porte de ce dernier, il leva la patte et frappa timidement. Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte et entra silencieusement.

"-Prof? T'es là?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante."

Le son d'un objet tombant au sol se fit entendre. Le Maître se précipita vers le lieu d'où venait le bruit, avant de s'arrêter, horrifié par se qu'il voyait. Le Prof était allongé au sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les poignets entaillés. Une tache de sang était apparue autour de lui, imbibant peu à peu de rouge sa blouse autrefois immaculée.

"-Non! Non! Prof! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!" Cria le chanteur en s'approchant du blessé.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Le savant leva faiblement une main vers l'ursidé, et passa un doigt sur sa joue, avant de laisser son bras retomber lourdement au sol.

"-Prof! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu ne peux pas mourir!"

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse souffla rapidement un mot:

"-Pourquoi?"

Sa question prit le Panda au dépourvu.

"-Je…Prof…Je t'aime!"

Le scientifique eut un petit sourire et répondit:

"-Moi aussi Maître. Je t'…"  
L'ursidé ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et s'empara de ses lèvres. S'en suivit un long baiser, suivi d'un autre. Lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire cessèrent de se mouvoir, le Panda comprit que celui qu'il aimait aller mourir. Et il hurla. Si bien que tous les autres débarquèrent dans le laboratoire.

"-Non Prof…S'il te plaît…Ne me laisse pas…  
-Je t'aime". Furent les derniers mots du scientifique.

Le chanteur compris que c'était fini et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à la blouse écarlate du mort. Mathieu s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

"-Mec…Ch'ui désoler…" Tenta-t-il.

Le sang du Panda ne fit qu'un tour.

"-TU OSES VENIR T'EXCUSER, ALORS QU'IL EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE?"! Hurla-t-il.

Il reprit les paroles du défunt Prof:

"-Mathieu Sommet, je te hais!"

Et il partit, après lui avoir collé deux poings dans la figure. La porte claqua, et on n'entendit plus jamais parler du Panda. La légende raconte que son corps repose au fond de la Seine et que son âme a rejoint celle du Prof, dans les cieux.

* * *

La légende raconte que vous pouvez laissez une review grâce au petit cadre en bas. Si, si! J'vous jure!

En tout cas j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, pour les avoirs tués tous les deux ^^'

Tenez, j'vous offre des chocolats (empoisonnés) si vous me tuez pas! Bisous!

Sun


End file.
